


In Another Life, We Will Meet Again

by meesiebeesie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, blind, haikyuu!! - Freeform, meesiebeesie, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesiebeesie/pseuds/meesiebeesie
Summary: Akaashi was a normal assassin and Bokuto was a very cheerful, blind man.On that one night, they fell for each other.'Nothing good ever happened to a sinner, they say.'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	In Another Life, We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is my first ever work published, and it's not the best story, but I'm proud of it. So, I decided to post it here. I read a lot of very devastating fanfics of Bokuaka and I'm obsessed with them.  
> They're soulmates. Fight me.  
> Please give this story a read, if you want! <3

We will meet again in another life

Blowing the last puff of his cigarette, Akaashi threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He put his hands in his jeans' pockets and walked into the building where he worked. 

Akaashi had worked as an assassin for 5 years now. He was not proud of it but he couldn't care less. Why would he care about those lives that he would take? It wasn't his business. After all, it was quite an honour to have to power to put the death sentence on people wasn't it? At least, that was what he thought. 

He entered a lift to level 3 to meet his boss for his new assignment. When the lift went 'ding', Akaashi went out and walked to what seemed like his boss' office. He knocked on the door and a loud "come in" was heard.

"There he is, my fine boy! Come here, son. I have new clients for you." The boss smirked at him, hinting for him to take a spot in front of him. Akaashi nodded and took his seat.  
Also in the room, there were a man and a woman-probably a married couple, sitting beside him.

"Akaashi, I have a new assignment for you and I will give the chance to Mr and Mrs Tai to explain it to you." 

Another day, another assignment, another killing. It felt somewhat great to act like a god ; deciding one's death. Akaashi smirked.

It was late at night when Akaashi decided to carry out his assignment. The task was to kill a billionaire- a drunk, selfish, perverted old man that used money to escape the dirt he was in. He should die. The man was a disgrace to the humanity, anyway. He should die and people like him should die just like his rotten f-

"Who is it? Is anyone there?"  
A loud voice roared in the calm of the night, making Akaashi looked over his shoulder to see a man, looking confused in his pyjamas.

He had white greyish hair with black streaks and he wore a pyjamas with owls on it. Akaashi cringed in his head, what a taste this man had.

"Whatever you're doing you should leave it! Shoo! go away!" The man spoke hurriedly and flap his arms around like he was shooing some kind of a stray cat.

"Tch." Akaashi clicked his tongue in annoyance and continued to stab the old man until he was sure he was dead.

"W-what are you doing? Wait? You are not a killer or something are you?" The man asked out loud, more to himself than to Akaashi. He then laughed awkwardly at what he just said.

Akaashi was confused as why the man didn't run off after he saw he stabbed a person. Was he a maniac? or a psychopath? Either way, he needed to kill him now. He couldn't risk his own safety. Akaashi then walked up to the man and stopped right in front of him. The man didn't react with anything.

"Are you in front of me? I can hear you breathing, you know. I mean, I don't mind if you, hehe, like me or anything, but I'm quite shy, so.." The man said sheepishly and rubbed his nape. He smiled, toothlessly showing his perfect straight pearly teeth.

Then, the realisation finally dawned upon Akaashi. The man was blind.

Heh. 'This is just easier for me to kill him.'  
Akaashi lifted his knife over his head to stab the man. He was ready to plunge the knife into the man's chest when the man suddenly reached out to his cheek. He dropped the knife to the ground and the man's hand automatically left his cheek. 

Akaashi was shocked at the contact of this person's hand on his cheek. It was so faint and soft ; Akaashi couldn't help but to long for more.

"Whoa! What's that? I'm sorry that I held your face!! I just wanted to know who you are, since you didn't say a word to me.." The man spoke with his eyes widened in shock and muttered his last few words with head turned to the side. 

Akaashi slowly picked up the knife and put it into his backpack, without making any noise. He took a step closer to the man and stared at his eyes. His round golden orbs were beautiful, even more beautiful under the moonlight. The moon shone brighter than normal nights tonight.

And Akaashi couldn't kill him. 

'He's blind, anyway.'

"Who are you?" Akaashi asked him and Bokuto gasped, in shock.  
"So you can talk? I thought you are a mute or something. No offence though, I'm blind myself." He replied, laughing loudly at what he said.  
His laugh sounded so innocently pure. How could he laugh at something like that? How could his laugh sounded so warm?

"I asked you, who are you?" Akaashi asked him again, more sternly this time.

"Okayyy. Calm down mr sir. My name is Bokuto Koutarou, age 26. Oh! and I live down 3 houses from here. I think?" The man, or Bokuto answered with no hesitation in his voice.  
"How could you just blurt out your identity and your house location just like that? The world is filled with dangerous things, you know." Akaashi said, confused in how Bokuto was acting. How could he be so lax?

"Like what? Are you saying you are killer or something?"  
Akaashi went quite and Bokuto laughed so hard that it made Akaashi smiled slightly.

Even though, it wasn't a joke at all.

"Okay! I think I will be heading to my house now. See you later and goodnight mr sir!" Bokuto walked to the opposite direction with his back facing Akaashi.  
He turned his head around and waved his hand, happily. 

"He didn't even asked for my name."

Akaashi was restless the whole day. He couldn't stop thinking about this Bokuto Koutarou. Why was he so pulled to him though? He was merely a normal man, with beautiful golden orbs, his desirable, luscious lip and-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking over the bench he was sitting on and his black coffee was spilled onto his brown coat. 

Akaashi cussed in annoyance.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry sir! I didn't see- well I'm blind, but I'm really sorry-  
Akaashi immediately looked up upon hearing that familiar voice.  
"It's you." He spoke, staring at Bokuto who was looking very scared and embarrassed.  
Bokuto widened his eyes in surprised and squealed in excitement.

How could someone had so many expressions. 

"Hey hey heyyy! We meet again!" Bokuto said cheerfully and giggled a little when a little butterfly tickled his nose. He scrunched his nose, as a response.  
Akaashi let out a small smile at that adorable sight of him and immediately went back to his stoic expression when he realised that he was smiling.

Why did he feel this way? What was this feeling?

They stood in front of each other quietly for a minute before Bokuto suddenly gasped, terrified and reached out to touch Akaashi in panic.  
"Are you okay?? I didn't hurt you right? Are you hurt anywhere? Wait, I don't even know your name!! I'm sorry!!" Bokuto looked horrified and frantically touching Akaashi in all places he could reach to see if he was hurt.

Akaashi held Bokuto's arms to stop him and Bokuto stopped. He looked at Akaashi with curiousity. How he wished he could see Akaashi's face ; the owner of the silky voice he heard last night. 

"My name is Akaashi Keiji and I'm 25. I live 10 minutes from here." 

"The case of the dead billionaire, Mr Kei that had been found dead a few weeks ago is still left cold-  
The television was shut down. Akaashi didn't want to hear about that old man's death. He deserved it. He deserved to die.  
"Why did you turn off the tv, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, walking towards Akaashi and Akaashi helped him to sit beside him.

"No reason, Bokuto-san. I just don't like the news." Akaashi replied, short.  
Bokuto hummed in response and closed his eyes.  
They were both at Bokuto's house. Bokuto kept pleading Akaashi to give him company and now, Bokuto's home was like a second home to Akaashi.  
Akaashi knew that Bokuto just wanted to be close to him and he loved it.

He loved being with Bokuto's presence.

"Akaashi, what were you doing that night that we met?" Bokuto asked him randomly, his eyes glued on the ceiling.  
Akaashi immediately looked at Bokuto as a response. He was speechless.  
What should he say? Will Bokuto leave him if he knew his job? Should he lie?

"Something that I shouldn't be doing." 

His boss had been ringing him non stop. It was probably a new assignment and he had to meet new clients. Assassinate people.  
The usual. His job. Akaashi had never felt bad about his job ever, because he believed that humans decide their own fates but since Bokuto had entered his life, it felt different.

He wanted to change for Bokuto. 

So, Akaashi decided to just ignore his calls.  
There were other assasins that could cover his works anyway.

"Akaashi! Are the stars beautiful tonight?" Bokuto asked, smiling brightly while looking at the stars.  
Anyone who didn't know that Bokuto couldn't see will immediately think that he was awestruck by the stars. That was how genuine he looked right now.

"Yes. Very much."  
'But you look even more beautiful tonight, Bokuto-san.' is what Akaashi wanted to add but kept it inside.

Bokuto grinned so wide, that his cheeks might explode.  
"Do you believe that the people who die will be one of the stars up there Akaashi?"  
Akaashi remained quiet and looked over at Bokuto.

His expression was different tonight. He didn't look happy nor sad ; his expression described every emotions that you could ever list for, if that was even possible.

Akaashi, who excelled in reading people's expressions couldn't even explain it. 

"I lost my mother to cancer when I was 5 year old. I don't remember much of our memories but what I can remember very vividly is that she always told me 'I will always be watching you up there as a star'. It maybe isn't the truth at all, but I still hold on to it and will forever hold on to it. So, I believe in it. Even though I can't see the stars, I still feel that she is up there, watching me." Bokuto pointed his index finger towards the shining stars in the sky.  
He let out a tear and smiled, tearfully.

Akaashi smiled looking at Bokuto. He couldn't describe this feeling he had for Bokuto. 

It was definitely more than adoration. 

He wiped Bokuto's tear with his thumb and said, "I believe you, Bokuto-san." 

Akaashi was wide awake early that morning. He looked at Bokuto who was laying in his embrace. Bokuto was a little bigger than him but somehow, the position felt right. The blanket was a little too thin to his liking, but Bokuto's embrace gave him so much warmth. Staring at Bokuto made him think about the future. He never had any hope for the future ; he never felt the need to hope for anything. 

Meeting Bokuto made him hope that everything was different. So that he and Bokuto could live for the rest of forever, holding each other close. 

"Akaashi? You awake?" Bokuto whispered, and touched Akaashi's cheek to his collarbone, trying to see Akaashi with his touch.

He snuggled closer into Akaashi's neck. He smelled like cinnamon and honey. Somehow, they became his favourite scents now.

Akaashi hummed in response. He wanted Bokuto to touch him more ; his touches felt very delicate and soft. 

It left Akaashi desiring for more. 

They laid in each other's embrace quietly and in tranquility. They both found comfort in each other. Akaashi closed his eyes, so calm that he wanted to stay in this position forever and his eyes were getting heavier every second the clock was ticking.

And suddenly, Akaashi did something out of the ordinary. It was as if his mouth had a brain on its own ; it said the one thing Akaashi wanted to keep as a secret from Bokuto ; the one thing that might scare Bokuto away. 

That he was an assassin.  
And that the night that they met, he was killing a man. 

"Bokuto-san, I want to make a confession." 

"Yes? What is it?" Bokuto asked him, genuinely wanted to know what Akaashi was thinking.  
Akaashi didn't talk much, so it was really a question mark to Bokuto. He was so eager to know, what was in Akaashi's mind.

The calm and tranquility Akaashi was in just now had vanished into thin air.  
His heartbeats were getting faster and faster every second. It felt like his heart was failing him. 

Scared. He was scared of losing Bokuto. 

"I killed people for a living. T-that night we met, I killed a man-  
"I know. But thank you for telling me. I really wanted to hear it from you."

Akaashi widened his eyes slightly and let out a shaky breath that he had been sucking in all this while.  
He didn't know why, but telling Bokuto the truth made him feel at ease.  
It felt like a burden had left his shoulders. 

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Akaashi said, very slowly. He didn't know if Bokuto noticed that, but it was too painful for him to say that. He had to force the words out of his mouth. They tasted like bile. 

He hated the thought of Bokuto leaving him.

"Akaashi, I may be blind but I can see right through you. You are a good person, I can feel that, or else I might be dead that night we met." Bokuto let out a small laugh, reminiscing that night.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto's face, passionately. He could never get enough of staring at his face. From his grey long lashes that covered his eyelid, his shining golden orbs, his luscious plump lip to his silky skin ; Akaashi really wanted to run his fingers all over Bokuto's skin. 

"I'm not leaving you, Akaashi. I will be here for you, for as long as you need me." Bokuto said, his hand reached upwards to touch Akaashi's cheek.

Bokuto's touches made Akaashi felt as if he was in heaven.  
Akaashi sighed in content and melted into his touch. He wished that it could last forever.

"I'm so glad that I found you, Bokuto-san..."  
"And I'm so glad that we met, Akaashi.."

"Where have you been Akaashi? You have a new task and there are people who want to see you! How could you be so carefree? I'm not going to pay you if your ass disappear all the fucking time!"

Akaashi winced at his boss' loud voice. 

He had received rambles from his boss about his absence for the past few months.  
Rolling his eyes and sighed, he kept drawing imaginary circles on his right thigh to keep him from lashing out to his boss.

"I want to quit." Akaashi replied, short.  
Enough to make his boss fell silent, shocked with Akaashi's sudden decision.

"Are you insane? You have definitely lost your goddamn mind! When you have found your sanity back, come back! I can't keep excusing your ass! You understand?" The call was hung up and Akaashi rubbed his face, frustrated.

He was so furious that he might punch anyone who talked to him to pieces.

Except Bokuto. He was an exception, obviously.

He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.  
He closed his eyes.

'If there is god, why does he give me this life? I don't want it.' 

"Akaashi?"  
Akaashi opened his eyes to see Bokuto was standing in front of him.

Bokuto shifted from one foot to the other, nervously. He wasn't sure that it was really Akaashi in front of him, he just mainly depended on his instinct and senses.

He was surprised to see Bokuto there in front of him, but he was relieved that it was him.

Or else, he might have to beat someone up for interrupting his space.

"Bokuto-san? Why are you here? How do you know I'm here?"  
Akaashi helped him to sit beside him and held his left hand.  
It was warm and soft. It felt so sure but so delicate, that he was afraid that he might break it.

"Hey hey heyyyy Akaashi! I was just taking some fresh air in the park and while I was walking, I smelled a familiar scent. Your scent!" Bokuto replied, brightly ; he looked so happy that it made Akaashi's heart hurt in a good way. 

He felt alive.

"You smell like cinnamon and honey. I love it." Bokuto grinned and jokingly sniffed the air to smell the cinnamon and honey scent.

Akaashi let out a small laugh which Bokuto gasped. He plastered his palm onto his mouth, to exaggerate his surprise.

"Akaaaashi! You laughed! That is the first time I ever heard you laugh! Laugh more! I love your laugh!!" Bokuto was rambling so excitedly, that he kept slapping his knees.

Akaashi laughed, warm-heartedly. It had been so long since he laughed that way. It felt good. 

Being with Bokuto always felt like home.

"Why did you stop walking? Are we there yet? Are we? Are we?" Bokuto asked, enthusiastically and showed his beaming smile to Akaashi.  
Which, never failed to make Akaashi swoon head over heels for him.

"Yes, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, composed. He let out a deep sigh to ready himself.  
It was time. He was finally ready to introduce his mother to Bokuto. 

He deserved to know.

"Where are your mother Akaashi? Wait! Do I look okay? Akaaaashi! I'm scared!" Bokuto shrieked loudly, terrified of meeting Akaashi's mother.  
Countless scenarios were playing out in his mind, but none of them were happy ones.  
What if she didn't accept him because of his disability?

"Bokuto-san, you look great, as always and I'm sure my mother would love you.. if she's still here." 

'That felt good. It feels good to say it out loud' is what Akaashi thought in his mind. He felt at ease. 

Oh. The realisation finally hit Bokuto that they were at the graveyard. Bokuto bit his tongue to restrain him from saying anything. He really wanted to comfort Akaashi with everything that he had. His heart pained for Akaashi ; it felt like he shared a soul with him.

"Can I meet her?" Bokuto whispered softly, intertwining his and Akaashi's fingers to show Akaashi that he was here.  
Akaashi nodded and when he realised Bokuto was still waiting for his answer, he hummed in response.

They walked in silence to Akaashi's mother's tombstone. When Akaashi stopped walking, Bokuto stopped too. 

Akaashi let Bokuto's hand go slowly and kneeled down to his mother's tombstone.  
"Hello, ma. I'm sorry I haven't visited you for a long time but I'm here, now. I bring someone along too. He wants to meet you." Akaashi said, all the words he said hurt him so bad.

The realisation that he had lost his mother dawned upon him. It hurt. He missed her so much. 

He had been denying the truth by pretending he didn't miss her for years now. The realisation hit him so bad, he felt like running away from here. But he knew he shouldn't. Not anymore. 

Bokuto kneeled down beside Akaashi and reached out to touch the tombstone.  
"Hello Akaashi's mother! I'm Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi's friend. He doesn't talk a lot, and sometimes he can be a very boring person to talk to. I got worried about him a lot since he never really talks about his feelings. But, I promise you! That I will do my best to keep Akaashi safe and make sure that he's happy forever." 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto and smiled in adoration. A tear slipped out of his eye.  
He never felt this way before. The last time that he genuinely felt happiness was when his mother was still around.

Akaashi taught him to be happy again. 

A sob was emitted from Akaashi's mouth, catching Bokuto off guard. 

It was his first time listening to Akaashi crying.

Before Akaashi even realised it, tears were streaming down his face.

Bokuto immediately pulled him in a warm embrace and caressed his hair soothingly. He gave Akaashi faint and soft kisses along his temple.

They both sat on the fresh grass, alone with Akaashi's sobs and wails.  
It was excruciatingly painful for Bokuto to listen to Akaashi's sobs but he knew that Akaashi would feel so much better after he let everything out.  
Even though it broke him, but he felt grateful that he could see another side to Akaashi.

They stayed there for an hour which felt like merely a minute. 

How they wished, it would last forever.  
How they wished, it would last forever.  
How they wished, it would last forever.

"Akaashi, would you like to talk to me about your mother?" Bokuto asked hesitantly, his fingers were busy playing with Akaashi's hair mindlessly. 

His question was answered with silence making him regret his decision asking Akaashi that question.  
Before he got to apologise for being so insensitive, Akaashi answered his question. 

His voice sounded loud and clear with a hint of sorrow in it. It was a sensitive topic for him, but it felt good telling someone about it. More specifically, telling Bokuto about it.

"My parents were divorced when I was 6 and I lived with my mother since then. Living with her was wonderful, I had a great childhood. She was a beauty, inside and out. She is the love of my life. She is everything to me, she means the world to me. Then, my happiness was taken away because of my shitty father. He killed my mother. That son of a bitch, killed my mother." 

Akaashi curled his fingers into a fist. His jaw was clenched tightly. That son of a bitch deserved to be stabbed until he begged for his death. 

Bokuto reached out to Akaashi's hands and caressed his fingers causing them to soften.  
Akaashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"He was rich. A billionaire after he married his new wife." Akaashi let out a sarcastic snicker and shook his head in disgust of the thoughts of his father.

"All he ever cared about was riches and wealth. He used to be such a great figure. But then he changed. He changed after having some affairs without ma knowing. After his company went bankrupt, his new wife forced him to take my mother's fortune for themselves. And he did. He forced my mother and they had a big argument that night. Ma was a fighter, she fought till the end. I tried to stop them but I was too young and I was kicked away by him. My visions were getting blurrier every second I blinked and the last thing I saw was.. He stabbed my mother. She died.. Because of his greed." 

Tears slipped down Bokuto's cheeks hearing Akaashi's story. He deserved better. He deserved the world. 

He promised himself that he will give Akaashi the world. He would even sacrifice his own life for Akaashi.

"He was sentenced to death soon after that incident. I hope he burns in the deepest pit of hell." 

Bokuto didn't know what to say to make Akaashi felt better or to make the situation less tense. What could be said to make it better anyway? So, they both just stayed in each other's embrace with silence filling the atmosphere. 

They knew that they would always had each other throughout everything, bad or good. 

After all, action speaks louder than words.

Akaashi lighted up his cigarette after meeting his boss. He stood outside of the building, thinking of his new task.  
His boss lashed out on him for disappearing for months and left his works cold. He couldn't care less. He had a bless with Bokuto those past months.

He wanted to quit his callous job. He wanted to start a new life with Bokuto. 

It wasn't easy, yes, but Akaashi had hopes for the future. It was pointless to hope for something so impossible, but he couldn't help it. 

Bokuto was the new hope for Akaashi.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes puffing out the smoke.  
It had been so long since he smoked a cigarette. Akaashi wasn't an active smoker, he smoked whenever he felt like it. But since he met Bokuto, it was a rare sight to see Akaashi smoked. 

Bokuto kept him sane, so there was no need for cigarettes anymore. 

His new task was to assassinate a ceo of a big company, named Mr Hyuk.  
He felt bad for the man that will die in his hands but a job is a job. He shook his thoughts off and took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground. He stomped on it and walked across the road to meet Bokuto at the park. 

He could feel his heartbeat getting faster, imagining Bokuto waiting for him at the park. A small happy smile was plastered on his lip. 

They planned to have a cute little picnic today since it was Akaashi's birthday today.  
Akaashi couldn't care less about his birthday, because it wasn't that important to him. 

Why did people celebrate birthdays anyway?  
Why were they so excited of getting closer to death?

But, apparently Bokuto was one of them so Akaashi was fine with it. He kept begging Akaashi to let him plan a small birthday party for him and Akaashi just couldn't say no to those round, bright golden orbs that he loved so much. 

"Happy birthday to youuu! Happy birthday to youuuu! Happy birthday to, Akaaaaaashi!! Happy birthday to youuuuu!" Bokuto sang his heart out and clapped happily when it ended.  
Kuroo, Bokuto's neighbour was there too to help him prepare the little picnic for Akaashi's birthday.

Kuroo brought his polaroid camera along to capture the sweet moments of that day. It was Bokuto's idea. 

Bokuto knew that he could never see the pictures, but he hoped that Akaashi could keep them safe. 

Akaashi couldn't help but to laugh at the adorable sight in front of him. Bokuto was sure filled with energy. 

"Blow the candles Akaashi!!!! Hurry!!" Bokuto squealed, panicked that the candles would be blew out by the wind. 

Bokuto kept asking Akaashi to hurry before the candles blew out because Kuroo's lighter fell into the drain just a second after he lit the candles. 

Akaashi was laughing so hard that Bokuto felt like he might just cry tears of joy. 

He didn't want this day to ever end.

Akaashi sounded so happy, that it made Bokuto felt he had achieved something very amazing. Akaashi's laugh sounded so charming and masculine.  
Bokuto swore on his life that he would keep making Akaashi laughed like that. 

"Oh! Before you blow out the candles, make sure to make your wish!" Kuroo said while trying to cover the candles from the wind which Bokuto gasped and nodded vigorously in response.

"Oh yes yes yes! Make a wish!! But don't say it out loud or else, it won't come true!" Bokuto said while giggling and asked Akaashi to hurry up, for the fifth time of the day.

Akaashi contained his laughter and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and wished for forever for him and Bokuto. Then, while still closing his eyes, he blew out the candles.

Kuroo clapped his hands and Bokuto realised that Akaashi was done blowing off the candle. He smiled so wide, a smile that was very contagious, making Kuroo and Akaashi smiled too. 

This was the best day of Akaashi's life.

"Kuroo, thank you for helping me setting the picnic! See you later, alligator!" Bokuto waved goodbye to Kuroo while still smiling so wide, his cheeks might just explode.

Kuroo smiled, walking away from them.  
He had to go because he needed to go on a date with his colleague, Kenma.  
Plus, he hated being a third wheel.  
He was not very close to Bokuto, but he was pretty sure he was the only acquaintance Bokuto had. 

And he was pretty sure he never saw Bokuto seemed that radiant before. Bokuto deserved happiness.  
He really was an angel in disguise.

Bokuto was now laying on Akaashi's chest.  
Akaashi was not really a muscular man, but somehow his chest felt very comfortable to Bokuto.  
His eyelids were getting more droopy everytime he blinked. 

The weather was nice. This position was comfortable. He loved being here.

He loved being with Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san, thank you for today." Akaashi said, his chest vibrated making Bokuto opened his eyes, fully awake now. 

"Did you enjoy it? Did I do well?" Bokuto asked, suddenly insecure of himself.  
He couldn't see how their picnic was set up.  
Kuroo helped him arranged it, and Bokuto trusted him. He knew Kuroo would do his best to make it beautiful, something that Akaashi would never forget. 

"It was perfect. I love it. I love being here with you." Akaashi ran his fingers in Bokuto's hair, lovingly.  
His hair was getting longer and thicker.  
Akaashi loved it. 

Bokuto smiled in satisfaction knowing Akaashi loved their little picnic.

"Akaashi, what is the colour of your eyes?" Bokuto asked and unconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth of Akaashi's chest.

Bokuto just realised that after months of knowing Akaashi, he didn't really know much about Akaashi's appearance. Not that he cared. He just needed something that he could imagine in his head. 

"It's green and sometimes you can see blue too."  
Akaashi didn't think that he was a very good looking man. He thought that he was just mediocre. Bokuto, in the other hand, he looked godlike. Perfection didn't exist in this world, but Bokuto was surely perfect in Akaashi's eyes. 

Bokuto gasped, imagining Akaashi's eyes. He was mesmerised. So beautiful. He would give anything to see it up close.  
"Akaashi! Describe yourself!" Bokuto spoke his thoughts out loud.  
He loved listening to Akaashi's voice and he loved imagining Akaashi.

"Well, I have black hair, and somewhat thick eyebrows. My skin tone is olive. I think that's all?" Akaashi said, trying so hard to describe himself as well as he could for Bokuto.  
Bokuto didn't say any word. He looked like he was in another world.  
Akaashi just let him be. He knew Bokuto was thinking about something in his head. It was best to leave him in his own concentration.

"Akaashi. You're beautiful. I wish I could see you. I really want to see your face. And adore your face..Every inch of your face." Bokuto suddenly blurted out his thoughts without any hesitation. 

Akaashi felt his cheeks getting warm. Bokuto was a very straightforward man, but his simple self never failed to make Akaashi felt a lot of things.

"Akaashi, in another life, I would definitely adore your face everyday." 

Akaashi stared at the starless sky, standing in the balcony of Bokuto's room.  
The sky was empty that night. No stars decorating the sky, just moon. Just like the night they met each other.

The moonlight shone onto Bokuto's skin, beautifully. It was like the moon belonged to him. He could never forget their first encounter. 

There was a lot that was playing in his mind like broken records.  
Bokuto, certainly. The future. And his task.  
His boss had called him that afternoon and he sounded very furious.

He should really get it done.

"Akaashi? Are you there?" Bokuto asked, entering the room. He carefully held on the wall for support. While walking further into the room, he accidentally knocked over his cupboard.

Akaashi noticed and quickly went to him to check on him.  
"Bokuto-san, you okay?" Akaashi examined his left foot and touched it softly.  
Bokuto suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and tried to shove Akaashi playfully.  
"I'm okay, Akaaaashi. You should take a chill pill and relax sometimes, you know. You are always tense."  
Bokuto stood up and walked to his bed. He plopped his body on the bed and sighed in content.

He had lived in this house since he was a baby, so he had memorised all the steps he needed to take to get from one place to another in the house. 

Akaashi chuckled lowly and watched Bokuto lay on the bed. He sat against the bed and sighed, thinking about his task.  
He didn't want to leave Bokuto by himself but he really had to get his work done.

"Akaashi, what is it that you really want to be?" Bokuto asked an unexpected question.

Akaashi wasn't surprised anymore by now. Bokuto always asked something very unexpected at random times.

Bokuto was always a surprise.

"When I was little, I loved reading books and I really wanted to write one, one day. I never really thought about it before though. I guess, that's it. I want to be an author." Akaashi answered, sincerely.

Nobody really asked him that before. Who would ask that to anybody at this age? Just Bokuto. 

But that simple question really made him think a lot of things. That simple question made him think of the future. 

Hopes. Fate. Destiny.

What was in for him in this life? For the both of them?  
Even though it was hard for him to believe it ; hell, he didn't want to ever say it out loud.

But, nothing good ever happened to a sinner.  
A sinner like him. 

"Do you want to know mine, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, joyfully.  
It was obvious that he was smiling, just from the tone his voice. Akaashi didn't need to look at him to know that he was smiling.

"Of course. What do you want to be?"  
But Akaashi was completely sure that Bokuto will still told him even if he didn't ask. 

"I want to be a volleyball player! I really loved listening to my mother talked about how she used to play volleyball when she was in school. It sounded like a fun game. She was a spiker! I want to try to spike a ball too!"  
Bokuto let out a cheerful laugh.  
"Oh! And if I am the captain, you should be the vice captain! We will be the bestest of best team ever!"  
Akaashi chuckled, more than happy to listen to Bokuto's endless rambles.

Suddenly, Bokuto's carefree laughter abruptly stopped.  
Akaashi looked over his shoulder to take a look at Bokuto. He scanned Bokuto's expressions to read what he was feeling.  
It was not a happy expression. 

It hurt that his disability ruined a lot of opportunities for him. He wanted to do more. To live life to the fullest. To see.

"I wish I can see." 

Silence filled the atmosphere. Akaashi didn't know what to answer to that. He thought that Bokuto was already perfect as he already was.  
He could be his eyes, wherever and whenever Bokuto needed him. 

"In another life, Akaashi.. In another life, I will have eyesight as clear as ever and you will be an author, a very successful one. No matter how far we will be, promise me that we will find each other, okay?" Bokuto's lip was wobbling, a sign that he wanted to cry.  
He pressed his palms against his ears as a way to try to stop his tears. 

Akaashi crawled onto the bed and held Bokuto in his arms.  
Bokuto couldn't help but to let out his tears, and ended up soaking Akaashi's T-shirt.

Akaashi didn't mind. As long as Bokuto was near him, he would be fine.  
As long as Bokuto was near him, everything would be alright. 

"In another life. I promise, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi woke up early that morning without waking Bokuto up. He had to prepare himself for the killing he had to do later that day.  
It was painful for him to shift Bokuto's head from his chest to the pillow. He wanted to lie there forever. 

But sadly, he had to get moving.

He took a short shower and changed into a comfortable grey hoodie and black skinny jeans.  
He then went to check on Bokuto, to see he was sleeping very peacefully.  
Akaashi felt his lip broke into a smile, seeing that peaceful sight of Bokuto sleeping.

He gave a soft peck on Bokuto's temple and covered his body with his fuzzy blanket with owls printed on it.  
Bokuto really loved owls. 

'See you later, Bokuto-san.'  
Akaashi closed his bedroom door as faintly as possible and left the house, quietly. 

It was 1.05 AM and Akaashi was aiming his sniper rifle at Mr Hyuk on the top of an old building. He had been following him for the whole day that he couldn't wait to go home and finally be with Bokuto.

He was quite worried leaving Bokuto alone without telling him anything. His heart felt uneasy, like something would went horribly wrong but he shook off that feeling.

It was probably nothing, is what Akaashi thought. 

He saw the man was taking long strides across the road. He was intoxicated. He took a long drag of his cigar. Akaashi could see that it was a very expensive one, the Fuente Fuente Opus X.

Akaashi pursed his lip in disgust at the riches' mentality of spending their money on the most useless things.  
Maybe he deserved to die, after all.

'Here goes nothing.' was Akaashi's last thought before he shot the man. The shot was barely heard since it was a sniper rifle.  
The man screamed in shock before collapsing to the ground.  
Akaashi had aimed at his head just now. The man was clearly dead.  
Akaashi smiled in satisfaction. He could finally see his Bokuto now. He kept his stuff in his bag as quick as he could. 

He couldn't wait to see Bokuto.  
He couldn't wait to see Bokuto's golden hues.  
He couldn't wait to listen to Bokuto's smooth, bright voice.  
He couldn't wait to stare at Bokuto's endearing smile.  
He couldn't wait to-

"Sir! Are you okay? Oh my god! What happened to you?!" 

Akaashi immediately turned his head towards the voice to see Bokuto was kneeling near the man. He was frantically touching everywhere on the ground to find the man.  
His grey cane was thrown far from him, a result of him panicking. 

'What was he doing here? At this hour? Was he searching for me?'

When Bokuto had finally found the man, he screamed in fear.  
Akaashi could see Bokuto's hands trembling, terrified of what might have happened to the man.  
"Somebody please help! Please!" He screamed so loud, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Some people who were coincidentally walking along the empty pavement saw the scene and called the police.

Bokuto was still there, in the middle of the road, crying for help. He was crying so hard, it felt so hard to breath. His chest felt so heavy.  
He prayed to God, that Akaashi would be there beside him to comfort him. He needed him. 

'Please be here, Akaashi...'

Akaashi heard Bokuto's wails loud and clear but somehow, he couldn't move.  
It was as if his feet were glued to the ground.  
He was scared of Bokuto's reaction.  
He was scared if the polices had arrived and arrested him.  
He-

Everything happened in just a blink of an eye. 

Before he even realised it, a car was speeding as fast as lightning on the road and the last thing he listened before his head felt dizzy and his vision went blurry was Bokuto's horrified scream.

Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto.

When the reality finally hit his senses, Akaashi ran as quickly as he could to Bokuto who was laying on the road with a pool of blood around him.  
Tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. It hurt. The pain was so unbearable.  
Bokuto. His Bokuto.  
He ran down the stairs and slipped on a few stairs but kept running to the road. 

He sobbed so hard, his tears blurred his vision but he kept running and running until he was in front of Bokuto. 

He fell onto his knees and pulled Bokuto into his arms. He held Bokuto tightly.  
Akaashi's sweatshirt was soaked with blood but he didn't care. 

"Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san! Stay! Stay with me!" Akaashi screamed as loud as he could.  
He was scared. He didn't want to lose Bokuto.  
He couldn't live in a world without Bokuto.

"A-akaashi.. You're here..." Bokuto smiled, weakly. His eyes were glued to the sky.  
He kept blinking his eyes, trying to stay awake. He was getting more lightheaded every second he breathed. 

Bokuto was losing so much blood, and Akaashi knew that. He just didn't want to believe it.

The car was pretty damaged too. It hit a tree quite hard and the driver was stuck in the car. Some people were trying to pull him out of the car to get him to the hospital.

"Akaashi.. I could see the sky. The stars are really beautiful.. I will be one of them.. I can finally see my mother, and your mother too.." Bokuto whispered, his eyes were still fixated at the sky.  
A small smile decorated his lip.

Akaashi looked up to see the stars decorating the sky.  
Was it his fantasy? How did the sky was filled with stars? Just yesterday, the sky was empty with only the moon. 

How could Bokuto saw that? 

Akaashi shook his head so hard.  
'No, no. This is not happening. Please tell me that this is just a dream. Please wake me up! Please wake me up!'

"Bokuto-san! Help is coming. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay. You're going to be safe.." Akaashi was rambling nonsense, trying to make himself believe his vast lies.  
Bokuto couldn't just leave him here, alone.  
He just couldn't. How could he?

The ambulance's and police cars' sirens were heard. They were here.

'Bokuto is going to be saved. He will be okay.'  
Akaashi rocked Bokuto back and forth in his arms. He kept whispering sweet nothings in Bokuto's ear.

"Akaashi..." Bokuto whispered before coughing out blood to Akaashi's chest.  
"Your eyes are so beautiful.."  
Bokuto's eyes were fluttering and he tried to lift his palm to meet with Akaashi's cheek.  
He failed, miserably. He was too weak to move.

"I-in another l-life... We w-will meet again.."

Akaashi screamed in agonising pain with Bokuto, cold in his arms.

Bokuto who was filled with warmth, felt really cold that night.

"BOKUTO-SAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE! GOD! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! PLEASE...." Akaashi let out a devastating scream.  
He blamed the world. He blamed God. He blamed himself.  
If God existed, why did He do this to him? Why? Why? Why?  
Was this the karma for him? Why did He take Bokuto? Why didn't He take him?

"Why me..." Akaashi whispered, closing his eyes. Bokuto was still laying lifelessly in his arms.  
His heart hurt so bad, he might just die.  
He wished he would be dead. At least, he got to be with Bokuto.

"Akaashi Keiji. You are under arrest for killing several man including Mr Kei and Mr Hyuk. You have the rights to remain silent." A policeman came behind him and forcefully made him stood up.

Bokuto and Mr Hyuk were taken by the paramedics into the ambulance and Akaashi could only watch him getting further away from him.

His knees felt like jelly. He couldn't stand up.  
He wanted to be with Bokuto.

The bag with the sniper rifle was taken by the polices as an evidence. 

The police handcuffed him tightly and took him away from the scene.  
Akaashi had lost all his energy to scream or to fight. He gave up. His hope had dimmed when Bokuto left him, for forever. 

The police shoved him into the backseat of a police car.  
The polices were quite shocked to see Akaashi didn't put up a fight against them at all. It had been hell for them to search for Akaashi. But there he was, obediently following their orders.

And also, who was the man that Akaashi held in his arms? 

A stray tear slipped down his cheek. He bit his tongue to stop him from crying.

"In another life..." He whispered, faintly. He could feel that Bokuto was smiling upon him from up there.

Akaashi closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.  
A small, meaningful smile painted his face. 

There they were, laying on Bokuto's bed, facing each other. Bokuto reached out and cupped Akaashi's right cheek, hesitantly as if his touch would break Akaashi.

His touch was so delicate and fragile, Akaashi shuddered, leaning into Bokuto's hand.

Tears were falling down Akaashi's closed eyes, uncontrollably.  
Bokuto leaned in and touched his forehead to Akaashi's.  
He placed a faint kiss on Akaashi's nose ; a kiss that meant the whole world to Akaashi.

Their last kiss in this life.

"I'm so glad that I found you, Bokuto-san..."  
"And I'm so glad that we met, Akaashi.."

In another life, we will meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments-(bad, or good, you decide. But well, I'm very sensitive so I might cry, but I appreciate them all!!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! And I will surely keep improving my writing! :)


End file.
